1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorized apparatus for mobility of a wheelchair, and more particularly to a motorized apparatus for towing wheelchairs suitable for disabled, elderly or handicapped people.
2. Description of Related Art
Wheelchairs are used to aid handicapped, elderly or diseased people in motion, such as traveling along the streets or in the park. The conventional wheelchairs can be categorized into two types: regular wheelchairs and electric wheelchairs.
The regular wheelchairs are manually operated and are laborious. However, the regular wheelchairs are cheap, collapsible and light compared with the electric wheelchairs, whereby the former can be conveniently transported, stored or carried out when the wheelchairs are not in use.
The electric wheelchairs are powered by motors and are convenient to operate, particularly as the user can be independent and not need a caregiver. However, the electric wheelchairs are expensive, bulky and heavy and so occupy large room space for storage and large cargo container space for transportation.
Therefore, the disabled people need a separated compact motorized apparatus to aid the regular wheelchairs to move on the roads. The motorized apparatus can be apart from the wheelchairs when not in use for convenient storage and transportation.
To overcome the shortcomings of the operations of the conventional wheelchairs, the present invention provides a motorized apparatus for towing a wheelchair to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.